London's concert
London's concert *In London’s airport* Ali: *singing* London, London, London, London, London, London Zendaya: *joins to Ali* London, London, London, London, London, London Ross: *joins to Ali and Zendaya* London, London, London, London, London, London Mykaela: epppppp!!!!! We’re in London!!!! Taylor: this is so exiting!!! Rossay: I KNOW!! Alex: Cat, we should go together to the “London’s eye” Cat: SURE! And by the way, guys, how everything with Riker, Ross and Rocky? Gigi and Zendaya: AMAZING!! Taylor: well…. Cat: *Gasp* what’s wrong!?!? Taylor: don’t worry, it’s nothing, we just decide to stay friends Cat, Ali, Zendaya, Marley, and Mykaela: *Gasp* Cat: wha- wha- wha- wha- wha- Ali: you- you- you- you- you- you- Zendaya: he- he- he- he- he- he- Marley: why- why- why- why- why- Taylor: guys, calm down!! We decided to stay friends cause, please! I’m a player, he deserves something better than I, soon or late I’ll get bored of him and break his heart and I don’t want to do that! Gigi: ok, I guess you’re right Cat: I guess is the best Ali: ok! Taylor: insides, me? Taylor Holt? In a place full of guys with the cutest accent in the world! PLEASE!! Everybody: *laughs* ???: *faking a British accent* excuse me darling, have you seen my donkey? Marley: what the….. *turns to face this person* JUSTICE!! Justice: *hugs Marley* HELLO BEAUTIFUL!!! Marley: what are you doing here!?!? Justice: I decided to give you a little surprise!! Mykaela: awwwww Zendaya, Ali and Gigi: AWWWWWWWW Bradley: wait, where’s Taylor? She was next to me a second ago Ali: I don’t know Zendaya: oh look! She’s over there! *points to Taylor* Taylor: *Talking with a British guy* Cat: we have 20 minutes in London and she’s already flirting with a guy!?!?!? Bradley: yup! Alex: oh-oh! Austin won’t like that! Taylor: hello guys! Marley: HEY! We saw you flirting with that cute guy over there! Taylor: YUP! And *singing* guess who has his phone number!! Cat: do you even know his name? Alex: I bet she doesn’t! Taylor: ACTUALLY! His name is Harry!! Bradley: OMG! Taylor reminded his name SOMEBODY PLEASE CALL THE POLICE!! Taylor: *looks at Bradley* not fun man! Rose: oh please! That was pretty fun! Taylor: whatever! Riker: guys, we should celebrate we’re finally in London! Marley: YEAH! We should go somewhere!! Justice: well… would you like to have a rehearsal for your concert because I’d been in London for a week and I know about a restaurant called “karaoke doki” would you like go there? Rossay: awesome! Gigi: LET’S GO! Marley: prefect! Ratliff: I’m gonna call a Taxi *At the karaoke doki* Riker: Giggling, get ready! Gigi: why? Riker: I wanna sing with you, a duet! Rossay, Mykaela, and Ali: AWWWWWWWWWW! Ross: Zend, you too! Zendaya: AWWW you wanna sing a duet? Ross: YUP! Gigi and Zendaya: *Giggling* Riker: *laughs* I’ll never get bored of it! Rocky: hey Tay, wanna sing a duet? *punches Taylor’s arm playfully* Taylor: *laughs* sure! *In the stage* Rocky: Hello people” I’m Rocky lynch! Taylor: and I’m Taylor Holt Rocky: and we’re going to sing “Not a love song” Rocky: You're always on my mind I think about you all the time Taylor: humm… no! Let's not talk about it Drama, we can leave without it Got your way with the word There's a clock we'll ignore it Find a way around it Rocky: Hey girl, i can tell there's something Even when you say it's nothing When you're playing with your hair Like you just don't care Easy to tell you're bluffing Now please don't take this the wrong way Taylor and Rocky: I love the thing you do It's how you do the things you love Well it's not a love song, not a love song I love the way get me up Correct me if i'm wrong This is not a love song, not a love song Rocky: I love when you got the tickets and don't make me watch the chick flick Taylor: We're come so far Being just the way we are If it's not broke, don't fix it Rocky: I can't guess the meaning, When you don't say what you're feeling Taylor: If you got a broken heart, You can punch me in the arm Now that is what you needed Don't take this the wrong way Taylor and Rocky: I love the thing you do It's how you do the things you love This isnot a love song, it's not a lve song I love the way you get me up Correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song, this not a love song I don't speak girl (like, hey girl) I don't understand a manicure But you're the only friend I take a shower for and I will hold your bags when you go shopping What a guy, what a guy I love the thing you do It's how you do the things you love The way you sing with me through it I guess i allways knew it I love the way you get me up Correct me if i'm wrong This is not a love song, not a love song I love the thing you do It's how you do the things you love This is not a love song,(definitely it's not a love song) it's not a love song I love the way you get me up Correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song, this not a love song This is not a love song, this is not a love song This is not a love song, this is not a love song Rydel: OH MY! Mykaela: YOU GUYS WERE AMZING! Rocky: thanks! Justice: who’s next? Marley: ME!! Cat: YAY! *In the stage* Marley: hi everybody, this song is call “Tell me that you love me” it has been written by my friends Cat and Taylor, I really hope you like it! *Marley starts singing* Ohh yeah yeah The situations turns around enough to figure out That someone else has let you down o many times I don't know why But I know we can make it as long as you say it So tell me that you love me yeah And tell me that I take your breath away And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure There's nothing left to say Tell me that you love me anyway Tell me that you love me anyway Ohhh Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside Is being shared with someone else Nowhere to hide I don't know why But I know we can make it As long as you say it So tell me that you love me yeah And tell me that I take your breath away And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure There's nothing left to say Tell me that you love me anyway Show me look what we found turn it around every day I can hear what you say Now I know why know we can make it If you tell me that you love me yeah And tell me that I take your breath away And maybe if you take one more So tell me that you love me yeah And tell me that I take your breath away Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure There's nothing left to say Tell me that you love me anyway Justice: awwwww I love your singing! Riker: well… I guess is our turn giggling! Gigi: *grabs Riker’s and walks to the stage* Riker: what up! I’m Riker lynch and this is my girlfriend Giggl- *gets cut off by himself* Gigi and we’re going to sing “can’t stay away” Taylor: *whispering* Zend, did he just call Gigi “his girlfriend” Zendaya: OMG YES!! Zendaya and Taylor: *Fangirling* Riker: I'm headin' on track, I'm turnin' on back, 'cause honey don't know she complete my life. Gigi: 'Cause I wasn't all in, I'm done with all that, and now I gotta let him know. Riker: Said you never lookin' back, but gimmie one try, you say I'm still the same, but I changed my path. Gigi: You're better than the best, forever no lie, and I don't wanna be here lonely. Riker and Gigi: I don't wanna stay away, for another second, baby. Lemme, lemme say everything, you're the only one worth fighting for. And I won't throw my promises away, yeah. I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody, but you. Riker: You say you don't buy, how hard I'm gonna try, I'll never give up, gonna change your mind. Gigi: With a little romance, and maybe you'll find, that now I'm gonna make show. Riker: No we're never lookin' back, just leave it in the past, I'll never be that same, 'cause you changed my path. Gigi: You know I love you best, forever no lie, and I don't wanna be here lonely. Riker and Gigi: I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby, Lemme, lemme say everything, you're the only one worth fighting for. And I won't throw my promises away, yeah. I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody, but you. And if I have to live, in a lifetime without all the ways you make me feel, Then I'd have to lose my mind I'd be so broken into pieces over you. Riker: See I can't stay away from you, I can't erase the two of us from my mind. Whenever I try, it's like a backfire, Blast from the past, I can see through. Gigi: Mirror, mirror on the wall, How'd I ever let you fall? Riker: I guess I need my baby (baby). Woah, woah, woah, wooooah! Riker and Gigi: I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby, Lemme, lemme say everything, you're the only one worth fighting for. And I won't throw my promises away, yeah. I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby, you're the only one worth fighting for. And I won't throw my promises away, yeah. I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody. I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody but you. Taylor: GUYS!! YOU WERE AMAZING!!! Cat: TOTES YEAH!! Justice: Ali, by the way, Lucas asked me to give you this! *Gives Ali a little Letter* Ali: awwwww *Grabs it and Reads it* “Dear Ali: look up to the stage” Cat: ugh? Mykaela: what? Rossay: OMG! Guys look! *Points to the stage* Ali: OMG! LUCAS! Alex: *Walks to the stage and makes a hand shake with Lucas* Lucas: Hi my name’s Lucas Alex: and I’m Alex, and we’re going to sing a song for our girlfriends Cat and Ali Lucas: its call “brown eyed girl” Gigi: Riker, can we talk in some other table for a second? Riker: hummm… ok? *In Gigi’s and Riker’s Table* Riker: yes? Gigi: I just wanted to ask you something Riker: ok, go ahead! Gigi: when we were in the stage you called me “your girlfriend” am I? Riker: *laughs* ok, maybe is a little bit late for asking you this, cause I already sais so in the stage, but, *Grabs Gigi’s hands* do you wanna be my girlfriend? Gigi: YES! Riker: *big smile* then let’s go back to our table! Gigi: ok! Riker: *wrap his arm around Gigi* Taylor and Cat: *whispering* so? Gigi: *whispering* HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!! Cat, Gigi, and Taylor: EEEEPPPP!!!! *In the stage* Alex: *playing his guitar* Hey where did we go, Days when the rains came Down in the hollow, Playin' a new game, Laughing and a running hey, hey Skipping and a jumping In the misty morning fog with Our hearts a thumpin' and you My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl. Lucas: *playing his piano* Whatever happened To Tuesday and so slow Going down the old mine With a transistor radio Standing in the sunlight laughing, Hiding behind a rainbow's wall, Slipping and sliding All along the water fall, with you My brown eyed girl, You my brown eyed girl. Lucas and Alex: Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la di da So hard to find my way, Now that I'm on my own. I saw you just the other day, My how you have grown, Cast my memory back there, Lord (Sometime) I'm overcome thinking 'bout Making love in the green grass Behind the stadium with you My brown eyed girl You my brown eyed girl Do you remember when we used to sing Sha la la la la la la la la la la di da You're my brown eyed girl Cat: *runs to the stage and hugs Alex* Ali: *Runs to the stage and hugs Lucas* Mykaela and Marley: awwwww Ross: ok Zend, I think it’s our turn! Zendaya: cool! Let’s go then! *in the stage* Ross: hi! I’m Ross lynch! Zendaya: and I’m Zendaya Valentine! Ross: we’re going to sing a song called “365 days” Ross: Monday, well baby I fell for you Tuesday, I wrote you this song Wednesday, I wait outside your door even thought I know its wrong Zendaya: 7 days a week every hour of the month gonna let you know where my hearth is coming from Ross: I shouldn’t feel this way but I gotta say baby I gotta let you know Ross and Zendaya: I will try everything to make you come closer to me and Baby till I believe it’s not just a phase how can I get it through you’re the one I can’t lose I’ll try 365 days 365 ways to get to you, yeah to get to you- you- you-you baby Every second, every tic-tic on the clock I want you all to myself every second, every tic-tic on the clock I just can’t handle myself Felling kind guilty but girl I can’t stop I don’t want not body else no one else no one e-e-else I will try everything to make you come closer to me and Baby till I believe it’s not just a phase how can I get it through you’re the one I can’t lose I’ll try 365 days 365 ways to get to you, yeah Marley: AMAZING GUYS!! Cat: YOU WERE GREAT! Rydel: TOTALLY! Harry: hey Taylor! Taylor: HARRY! *hugs him* Harry: hello! Taylor: hey, I want you to meet my friends, this is Cat, Mykaela, Marley, Justice- *Gets cut off by Harry* Harry: OMG JOSH HUTGERSON!! Marley: LOL HE’S NOT! Taylor: he just looks a lot like him! Ok, this is Bradley, Rose, Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, Ali, Rossay, and Alex Harry: nice to meet you everybody Cat: *whispering* OMG! He speaks SO cutie!! Harry: thanks! Cat: did you hear me? Harry: yeah, don’t worry, Tay, your life is kind of…. Well… weird Taylor: I know, but there’s a lot of thing you don’t know about me yet! Harry: oh please, I’m pretty sure I already know a lot of things about you Ali: trust me, a lot is not enough Harry: Really? Please! You’re trying to scare me! Gigi: no, we’re not Taylor: but I think there’s an easy way, to tell you some of that stuff *Walks to the stage* Taylor: Hello people! I’m gonna sing a song, it’s called “you don’t know me” You think you know me but you don’t know me you think you own me, but you can’t control me You look at me and there’s just one think that you see so listen to me listen to me You push me back I’ll push you back harder, harder you scream at me I’ll scream at you louder, l-l-l-l-louder I’m dangerous I’m warning you but you’re not afraid of me and I can’t convince you, you don’t know me You think you got me, but you don’t get me you think you want me but you don’t know what you’re getting into There’s so much more of me than what you think you see so listen to me just listen to me You push me back I’ll push you back harder, harder you scream at me I’ll scream at you louder, l-l-l-l-louder I’m dangerous I’m warning you but you’re not afraid of me and I can’t convince you, you don’t know me And as long as you stay, I’m just melting and the pain feels ok, it feels ok you push me back I’ll push you back you scream at me I’ll scream at you louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder!!! You push me back I’ll push you back harder, harder you scream at me I’ll scream at you louder, l-l-l-l-louder I’m dangerous I’m warning you but you’re not afraid of me and I can’t convince you, and I don’t have to I think you know me Ali: AWESOME TAY! Bradley: *high five with Taylor* Cat: COOLIO! Taylor: wait, where’s harry? Gigi: he left at the middle of the song Cat: he was scared Mykaela: sorry Tay! Taylor: Don’t worry, who cares, I’ll find another guy! Everybody: *laughs* Rocky: guys, don’t you think it’s enough singing? Justice: YUP! Rossay: it’s time for our concert!!!! Rocky: LET GO!! Gigi: I’m gonna call a taxi! *After the concert* Taylor: TAYLOR’S TIRED!!! Ali: ALI’S TIRED TOO!!!! Cat: CAT’S TIRED TREE!!! Riker: let’s go to our hotel! Ali: GREAT! Ross: oh! And guess what! Taylor: what? Ross: this time, our rooms are even bigger! Mykaela: OH MY! Bradley: NO WAY IN HEAVEN! Cat: YESH WAY IN HEAVEN! Zendaya: EEEEPPPPP!!! Let’s go!! Ratliff: I’m gonna call a taxi! *In the hotel* Cat: OH! Rossay: MY! Taylor: GOD! Mykaela: THIS PLACE IS A CASTLE!!! Rocky: the rooms are for two people, so find a roomie! Taylor: CAT! Cat: TAYLOR! Zendaya: GIGI! Gigi: ZENDAYA! Marley: MIKE! Mykaela: MAR! Rossay: ROSE! Rose: ROSSAY! Rydel: Alls, wanna share a room with me? Ali: COOLIO! Bradley: I guess I have to share a room with “him” Alex: I WAS 13 YEARS OLD!!!!! Bradley: 13, 89 WHAT’S THE DIFERENCE!!? Cat: 76!! Bradley: shut up! Cat:*upset* did he just shut me up? *a tear falls from her left eye* Bradley: oh wait, don’t cry, I wasn’t trying to be mean, well, not with you! I’m sorry Cat: no, IM SORRY! *leaves* Zendaya: come here kitty cat *hugs cat* Taylor: I hope you’re feeling proud! You made my bestie cry! Bradley: WHAT THE HECK!?!? Gigi: come on guys, let’s go to OUR rooms! *Gigi, Zendaya, Taylor, Ali, Cat, Mykaela, and Marley leave* Rossay: how could you? *leaves* Rose: ok, that was weird! Alex: if you mess with one of them, you mess with ALL of them! Bradley: see what you did? Alex: what?!? You did it, not me! Bradley: WHATEVER!! *At R5’s room* Riker: ok, maybe it was a bad idea to share a room Rocky: everybody did it! Ross: I think Riker means, ALL OF US SHAREING THE SAME ROOM! Ratliff: yeah! Ross: ok please, find a way to make this work, I’ll be back in a few minutes *Leaves* *At Gigi’s and Zendaya’s Room* Ross: *opens the door* guys, can I come in? Gigi: sure! Come in! Zendaya: can we help you? Ross: Zend, can we talk alone for a second? Zendaya: sure! Let’s go to the Balcony Gigi: *once she’s alone* EEPPPPP!!! *Fangirling* *In the Balcony* Zendaya: so? Ross: well… we’d been dating for a couple of weeks and….. Zendaya: you don’t think it’ll work, that’s fine, let’s be friends! Ross: WHAT NO! Right now we’re like, Ross_ _ _ _ _ _ and Zendaya. But…… Zendaya: *laughs* Ross, just tell me by once! Ross: do you wanna be my girlfriend? Zendaya: YES!!! *hugs Ross* Ross: *hugs back* Ross: *leans in* *Zendaya’s phone starts ringing* Zendaya: Ross, I’m sorry but I need to answer Ross: its ok, I need to go back to my room *Kisses Zendaya’s cheek and leaves* Zendaya: *Takes her phone*hello? Taylor: ZEND, ZEND, ZEND, ZEND, ZEND- Zendaya: what? Taylor: DID HE ASK YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!?!? Zendaya: yeah he did, then he hugged me, then he leaned in, and finally you called me and he leaved! Taylor: OMG!! IM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY!!! Zendaya: *laughs* I’m just kidding, I’m not mad at you, by the way, OMG I’M ROSS’S LYNCH GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, EEEEPPPPP!!!! Taylor: EEEEEPPPPPP!!!!! Taylor and Zendaya: EEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!! Gigi: can I join to your fangirling session? Zendaya: *laughs* PLEASE! Taylor, Gigi, and Zendaya: EEEEEEPPPPPP!!!! Gigi: guys, we should go to sleep, guess where are we going tomorrow? Zendaya, Taylor, and Gigi: HAWAII!!!!!!!